Suatu Pagi yang Dingin
by Arata Mirai
Summary: Obrolan-obrolan pagi itu. Dingin yang menyeruak ke dalam rumah. Kekhawatiran. / "... aku tahu akan dirimu. Kau juga tahu akan diriku."/ "Sok tahu benar kamu." ucap sinis Sakura. / "Naruto-sayang." / "Iya." / "Boleh aku pinjam tanganmu sebentar." / Pagi yang dingin itu salju mulai turun perlahan-lahan. / Happy-NS-Day.


Disclaimer : Bagaimana pun Uzumaki Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto

Just a Fanfic

AU, OOC, GAJE. : )

Happy NaruSaku-Day.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Suatu Pagi yang Dingin**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

KEDUA KAKI jenjangnya melewati undakan kecil demi mendekat ke arah pintu rumah di salah satu jalanan yang menanjak. Meskipun tertutup rapat, lelaki muda itu yakin betul pintunya tidak terkunci. Tentu saja ada yang sedang menunggunya. Sedang apa ya?

Setelah mengetuk-etukkan sepatunya agar butiran-butiran dingin itu terbebas buyar menjauh, Naruto memutar knop, menerobos masuk ke dalamnya. Suara langkah-langkah kaki mendekat dari bagian belakang rumah itu mampu menembus indra pendengarannya dalam sekejap. Ketika lelaki itu menolehkan muka, helaian merah muda menyembul dari balik tudung sweater yang kebesaran berwarna putih bersih. Naruto langsung menyengir dengan lebar.

Tapi ada gerutuan kecil yang dia peroleh pagi itu.

"Hhhh. Lama sekali... ."

Tersambung dengan kerutan samar yang dalam, dan tidak mungkin terlihat pada pandangan orang biasa.

"Yah, begitulah," ucap Naruto pendek.

"Tapi tidak ada masalah, _bukan?_ Kau tidak dikejar-kejar seorang wanita gila di pinggir jalan, anjing, atau penjaga toko karena begitu lama ada di luar ruangan, _bukan?_ Atau jangan-jangan ada manusia salju? Naruto, gara-gara kau pergi terlalu lama, kau membuatku jadi khawatir."

Naruto tersenyum simpul.

"Tidak, tidak ada, _kok_. Sungguh. Aku minta maaf karena terlalu lama. Hehehe. Aku serius, Sakura _-chan_. Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku sudah besar. Ayo _'ah_ , kita masuk saja, segera makan, menghangatkan tubuh kita. Cuaca seperti ini sangat sulit mencari kedai yang sudah buka sepagi ini, padahal aku sudah lapar sekali."

Naruto menutup pintu.

"Tapi, Naruto-sayang... ."

"Ssssttt... ." Sembari melangkah melewati Sakura, Naruto mencuri ciuman pipi sekilas dari wanita itu, menebarkan kehangatan di sana lewat rona merah tipis. Kehangatan itu perlahan-lahan menjadi debar yang turun ke hati masing-masing. Seolah menolak rasa khawatir agar terlempar menjauh. "Aku benar-benar lapar, Sakura _-chan_. Di luar cuaca sangat dingin sekali. Tolong nyalakan televisi di ruang tengah, oke? Sementara aku menyiapkan ..."

"Iya, iya. Aku akan melakukannya dengan senang hati."

"Benarkah? Aku belum yakin. Kalau begitu berikan aku sedikit senyuman pagimu."

Sakura terlihat masih cemberut. Dia memalingkan muka. Sengaja melakukannya sebenarnya. Kemudian ketika dia menatap ke arah Naruto kembali, lelaki itu bisa melihat ada lengkungan senyum di bibir tipis si wanita. Wah, seperti halnya melihat bunga sakura di antara rerimbunan salju.

Merah muda di antara buliran kristal beku yang putih bersih. Betapa indahnya.

"Sudah cukup percaya?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya."

"Tapi aku ingin hari ini kita menonton film drama. Oke? Tidak menerima penolakan."

Naruto terpaku sebentar. Dia tidak kuasa untuk tidak memutar bola matanya. Kalau Sakura sudah berkata seperti itu, artinya mereka akan duduk di sofa selama berjam-jam, sampai seharian penuh bila perlu. Dia bisa mati kebosanan.

Wanita itu justru menatapnya dengan berjuta kerling jahil.

"Hihihi, pemeran wanitanya itu cantik _loh,_ Sayang. Kau tahu, yang memerankan iklan sepeda gunung itu-tu."

"Aku tetap tidak akan betah."

"Yang benar? Dulu aku pernah melihat poster perempuan berambut pirang ada di kamarmu, _deh._ Terpajang besar sekali. Waktu kita masih pacaran dulu. Kau ingat? Ah, kau jangan pura-pura lupa. _Girl-band_ keturunan England itu. Siapa ya namanya? Mmm."

"Ooh, Sakura-chan ... ."

Wanita itu terkikik geli ketika Naruto hanya mendesau-desau, lalu sesaat kemudian lelaki itu memutuskan hilang di balik pintu dapur. Ada suara mengambil panci kecil, menyalakan kompor, lalu memanaskan makanan, untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka di pagi hari ini.

Sementara itu, Sakura melangkah pelan menuju ruang tengah. Senyumnya belum menghilang. Dia duduk di sofa berwarna jingga dengan posisi yang senyaman mungkin.

Setelah menyalakan televisi, dia memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya ke dalam saku sweaternya. Dingin masih terasa sekalipun semua pintu rumah sudah tertutup dengan rapat. Dua gelas cangkir cokelat panas di meja kecil di depannya tampak kosong. Sakura hanya melihatnya sekilas, dia benar-benar tidak ingin menambah timbunan lemak lagi. Dia membuang napas tanpa suara.

Bagaimana nanti kata teman-temannya ketika melihatnya?

 _Pipimu tambah gembung, padahal baru beberapa bulan saja kalian hidup berdua. Jangan-jangan kalian suka sekali main cubit-cubitan, ya? Wah, romantis sekali._

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali. Hal yang tidak bagus untuk dipikirkan. Lupakan, lupakan, lupakan. Sekalipun sebenarnya ... ah, sudahlah.

Atau orang-orang paruh baya yang biasanya dia rawat di rumah sakit. Apa yang akan mereka katakan? Apa yang akan mereka ucapkan?

Mereka mungkin akan menyengir tidak jelas. Berulang kali menggodanya dengan kata-kata yang tidak bisa Sakura bayangkan. Atau hal yang lain.

Mereka itu, Sakura mengingat, desakan untuk hidup berdua dalam usia yang relatif muda seperti ini saja terasa jauh lebih dari yang bisa dia pikirkan. Kadang-kadang, dia merasa rindu, pergi ke mana-mana tanpa perlu melibatkan lelaki yang ada bersamanya ini. Mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang menarik.

Dia mungkin akan bisa mengumpulkan lebih banyak foto yang berkenang.

Andaikan saja, lelaki yang bersamanya ini bukanlah seorang Naruto. Yah, Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Mungkin Sakura tidak akan merasa betah.

Dia tidak bisa mengukur, menimbang, atau memilih yang lebih baik. Lelaki itu bukanlah orang yang memiliki sebuah istana di sebuah negara besar. Bukan juga seorang pengusaha fashion merk terkenal yang iklannya setiap hari terpajang di jalan-jalan, diputar berulang-ulang di televisi secara selang-seling.

Lelaki itu hanyalah seseorang yang mampu mengisi sudut-sudut di hatinya. Membuatnya kadang-kadang merasa rindu kalau lebih dari sehari saja tidak melihat rambut pirang yang menyembul-nyembul itu.

Sakura ingat, tentu saja, kapan perasaan itu mulai timbul. Ketika dia merasa ingin lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Sebuah hubungan yang lebih rekat. Mengutarakan janji. Menggenggam erat telapak tangan masing-masing di malam-malam yang dingin, di musim semi yang merekah, di musim gugur yang kelabu membuat cemburu dan rindu, juga di musim panas.

Karena itulah dia ingin menjaganya. Selalu bisa berada di samping lelaki itu sebagai sahabat dan kekasih hati, mendukung, memberikan segenap jiwa dan raganya. Seperti halnya dengan menahan diri tidak mengonsumsi cokelat terlalu banyak. Sekalipun dia suka, entah mengapa makanan manis itu seperti seonggok berlian saja di matanya. Dia harus bisa menahan diri.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Itu lelaki yang sedang dipikirkannya. Naruto meletakkan dua buah cangkir di meja di depan Sakura. Menghempaskan tubuh di dekat wanita itu.

"Aku juga membuatkanmu cokelat, Sakura _-chan_."

"Ah ... "

Kecuali kalau yang membuatkannya Naruto. Sakura membatin penuh sebal. Beda soal lagi. Entah kenapa, aduh entah bagaimana caranya, seperti ada yang spesial di sana. Dia kurang yakin. Sebuah desakan ingin merasakan perhatian khusus dari lelaki itu muncul begitu saja. Sekalipun hal seperti itu kerap dia terima setiap hari.

"Kenapa, Sakura _-chan?_ "

Sakura sempat menggerutu. "Yah, padahal aku sudah banyak minum cokelat pagi ini, _lho_. Kau malah membuatkan lagi. Rasanya perutku jadi terlalu berat. Pipiku juga mengembung. Lihat?"

Sakura sengaja mengembungkan pipinya. Serupa kue moci. Kenyal, kenyal, kenyal, kenyal, kenyal, kenyal, kenyal, kenyal, kenyal, kenyal, kenyal.

Giliran Naruto yang tertawa jahil.

"Ooh, kalau begitu untuk aku saja, ya?"

Sakura menggeleng cepat-cepat. "Aku tidak bilang begitu, Naruto. Kau mengerti tidak _'sih_. Seharusnya kau bisa mengerti. Maksudku... . Aku hanya bilang kalau aku sudah minum dua cangkir cokelat hangat pagi ini. Itu saja. Ya, itu saja. Tapi tambah satu cangkir lagi bukan sebuah masalah besar. Lagipula ini hanya sesekali. Tidak akan membuatku bertambah gemuk. Mungkin hanya bertambah beberapa kilo saja. Tidak, mungkin hanya beberapa ons."

Naruto mati-matian menahan senyumannya.

"Hmm... . Jadi intinya kau mau atau tidak, Sakura _-chan_?"

"Tidak."

"Ooh."

"Tidak salah."

Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Naruto, berniat bercanda dengan sang lelaki, cepat-cepat mengambil secangkir cokelat itu. Masa bodohlah dengan pipi kembung. Sayangnya tidak bertahan lama. Cangkir itu masih terlalu panas, cepat-cepat dia meletakkan cangkir itu kembali di atas meja. Jemarinya menjadi kelu. Mulutnya langsung menderu.

"Naruto! Baka, baka, baka!"

Ada desah dari si lelaki. Tanpa kata, Naruto segera menangkup tangan Sakura. Mendekatkan kedua tangan indah itu ke dekat wajahnya, meniup-niup udara lewat mulutnya. Membuat kata-kata omelan dari wanita itu teredam seketika. Dan ajaibnya, timbul merah di pipi seorang Haruno Sakura.

Naruto masih meniup tangan wanita berambut merah jambu itu selama beberapa waktu. Tangan ini, pikirnya, semakin lama, Naruto merasa justru terlihat semakin cantik. Dia berpikir, menggeliat di dalam ingatannya sendiri, kapan pertama kalinya dia menyentuhnya. Itu rasanya sudah lama sekali. Memang benar. Itu adalah sentuhan dari jemari yang begitu lembut. Mungkinkah saat dia menyatakan perasaannya pada hari itu? Musim semi? Ketika bunga-bunga bermekaran? Rasanya bukan. Hari itu hari yang menarik, hari yang terkenang, tapi bukan pada saat musim sakura bermekaran.

Dia mengingat-ingat kembali. Sudah begitu lama sekali.

Ruangan bercat putih, salju turun perlahan. Kedua tangannya diperban penuh. Dia baru saja jatuh karena berlari-larian dengan teman-teman di sekolah. Bandel. Memang. Sementara Sakura kecil duduk di pojokan ruangan, tak ingin melihat, tak ingin mendengar celotehan Naruto yang biasanya menarik perhatian.

Sehari sebelumnya Sakura telah berpesan. Sakura telah mengingatkan padanya. Jangan lari-larian ketika salju turun, Naruto. Bahaya! Bisa jatuh. Kalau sudah terluka, mama dan papa akan menjadi khawatir.

Naruto tahu dia salah.

Keheningan yang menyendu pun menyelimut dalam ruangan itu. Seolah-olah keduanya adalah dua anak kecil yang tidak pernah mengenal satu sama lain.

Naruto sadar dia bandel.

Dia ingin meminta maaf. Tapi dia begitu malu.

Dan dengan masih memasang wajah keruhnya, Sakura kecil mendekat ke Naruto. Bertanya. Menggerutu. Menggelengkan kepala dengan sebal. Berkata, sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Mukanya itu begitu tampak khawatir. Tangan kecil itu kemudian mengelus puncak kepala Naruto, menenangkannya agar lekas sembuh, serupa bentuk perhatian sayang yang begitu dalam. Dan Naruto ingat, yakin sekali, sejak saat itulah dia betul-betul jatuh hati kepada wanita berhelai merah jambu ini. Kekagumannya pada Sakura yang cantik menjadi lebih membuncah lagi. Berlipar-lipat. Naruto ingin memeganggnya, menangkupnya, tidak membuatnya merasa khawatir lagi.

Denting alarm ponsel yang berbunyi di sakunya tiba-tiba menyadarkan Naruto akan sesuatu. Tangkupannya pada jemari Sakura terlepas. Lelaki itu mengetuk kepalanya sendiri. Dengan langkah-langkah yang lebar mengurangi jarak menuju dapur, memeriksa ramen yang dia hangatkan di panci.

Sementara Sakura justru sibuk dengan pipinya yang menghangat.

Wanita itu terbawa dalam lamunan.

Ah, sudah berapa kali hari ini pipinya menghangat? Satu? Dua? Tiga? Empat? Memangnya biasanya berapa kali dalam sehari? Sakura terdiam saja. Dia mana pernah menghitungnya. Itu sudah berkali-kali. Seolah-olah dia tidak akan pernah bosan untuk merasakan hal yang sama terhadap lelaki itu.

Tanpa sadar bibirnya mengulas senyum. Ingat akan kenangan-kenangan indah mereka berdua. Saat yang begitu bahagia. Ingat juga akan kenangan-kenangan yang tidak terlalu baik. Mungkin termasuk buruk.

 _Apakah Naruto juga melakukan hal seperti ini dengan gadis yang lain?_ Sakura membatin. _Apakah waktu lama yang digunakan lelaki itu tadi adalah karena bertamu di rumah seorang teman, model wanita, gadis-gadis kampus yang imut? Lalu, lalu?_

Sakura tidak dapat berpikir jernih bahkan ketika Naruto dengan riang membawa sarapan mereka. Senyum lelaki itu belum menghilang ketika duduk. Sementara Sakura justru kian bertanya-tanya.

"Sakura _-chan_ , makanannya sudah siap."

"Iya."

"Ada apa?" Naruto melihat ada yang tidak beres. Apa tadi dia melakukan kesalahan. "Ada apa, Sakura _-chan?_ Kepalamu terasa pusing? Kau ada masalah? Apa tanganmu masih terasa sakit?"

Sakura menggeleng pendek. "Bu-kan."

"Kau yakin?"

Sakura mengangguk singkat. Wanita itu sungguh dalam keadaan yang keruh. Dalam kepalanya berputar-putar beribu-ribu kemungkinan. Banyak gadis yang pasti akan tertarik dengan lelaki di dekatnya ini. Dia tidak sanggup melihat. Tidak sanggup memikirkannya.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto menangkup wajah Sakura. Biru langitnya membaca zamrud hijau itu. Sakura terlalu kaget karena itu begitu tetiba.

"Aku tahu kau pasti sedang ada masalah? Kau mungkin bisa menyembunyikannya dari orang lain dengan kata-kata singkatmu itu, Sakura- _chan_. Tapi tidak di hadapanku. Aku tahu akan dirimu. Kau juga tahu akan diriku."

" _Sok_ tahu benar kamu," ucap sinis Sakura.

"Eh, aku serius, Sakura _-chan_. Coba kau ingat lagi seberapa banyak kita sudah bersama dari dulu?"

"Sepuluh tahun? Eh, lima belas tahun? Tunggu, lebih dari itu. Kita bersama sudah dari sebelum TK. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Nah, sudah selama itu tentunya aku tahu kau sedang berpikir akan sesuatu. Aku tidak tahu apa, tapi aku tahu itu pasti begitu mengganggumu."

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Dengan ragu dia berucap lirih, "Aku masih agak cemburu dengan gadis-gadis yang suka mengejarmu itu."

Naruto menarik tangannya perlahan. Jadi karena itu? Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Mungkin Sakura hanya merasa khawatir saja.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu, Sakura _-chan_."

"Aku tahu."

"Apakah kau bisa percaya kepadaku?"

Sakura mengangguk dengan ragu.

Naruto mengerti akan itu. Dia mendekat ke Sakura, kembali menangkup wajah yang begitu dia sukai itu. Dan dalam hitungan tak lebih lima detik, keduanya menyatukan bibir masing-masing.

"Apakah itu cukup?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura menggeleng. Sekalipun wajahnya mulai memerah.

Naruto kembali mendekatkan wajah mereka. Kali ini lebih lama. Lebih lembut. Lebih manis rasanya, pada kedua netra yang memejam. Sentuhan di bibir masing-masing itu adalah wujud perasaannya yang begitu dalam. Sakura juga tahu. Sakura juga mengerti. Itulah kenapa hanya dengan sentuhan lembut itu mampu membuat perasaan di dalam hatinya semakin membesar, berdebar-debar. Itulah yang dia benci dari Naruto dan dirinya sendiri. Tidak, itulah yang justru dia sukai dari Naruto dan dirinya sendiri.

Naruto menarik diri, mengambil napas singkat. Katanya,

"Ah, kau tahu, Sakura _-chan_. Sasuke-teme akhir-akhir ini ingin mempunyai rumah sendiri. Hehehe. Tetapi Itachi- _niichan_ justru selalu menolak saran itu karena menganggap Sasuke lebih baik tinggal bersama keluarga besar mereka saja.

"Aku kira Sasuke lebih baik mengikuti kata-kata Itachi _-niichan_. Dia masih butuh pengawasan. Kau tahu? Yah, sekali pun Karin _-neechan_ ingin mereka bisa tinggal di rumah sendiri. Bukan berarti menolak untuk membantu Bibi Mikoto di rumah, Karin _-neechan_ hanya ingin lebih leluasa bekerja di luar rumah, menjadi wanita cerdas dalam politik. Kakakku itu kadang-kadang memang keras kepala."

Sakura tahu kalau Naruto sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. Dia hanya tidak bisa menahan bibirnya untuk tidak mengikuti ke arah mana pembicaraan ini bergulir.

"Sama saja seperti dirimu, _bukan?_ Dasar keras kepala, huh _._ "

Naruto terkekeh sendiri.

"Ya, ya. Aku tahu."

Yah, Naruto dan Sakura yang dulu berawal dari Naruto yang mengejar-ngejarnya. Naruto selalu berkoar-koar akan membahagiaakannya, tidak membuat khawatir, tidak membuat Sakura merasa sendirian.

Persahabatan mereka pun lama kelamaan menjadi semakin dekat. Dan dari kedekatan itu, Sakura tidak bisa menampik kalau dia juga memiliki perasaan yang serupa. Terasa ada perbedaan ketika jauh dari Naruto.

Tapi, memang Sakura serius soal gadis-gadis itu. Sakura menerawang tanpa Naruto sadari. Waktu itu, pernah datang seorang gadis ke rumah sakit. Lalu tiba-tiba saja mengobrak-abrik ruang kerjanya. Seolah-olah itu tempat miliknya sendiri.

Sakura sudah bersikap dengan baik. Mencoba menahan amarah, memendamnya sedalam mungkin ke lubang yang jauh di dalam hatinya. Dia adalah seorang dokter. Dia tidak ingin mengganggu para pasien. Jadi dia memilih untuk mengamati dari jauh.

Tapi gadis itu justru mendekat, menatapnya tajam, menuduhnya telah merebut kekasihnya.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. "Oh, ya? Maaf, sepertinya aku tidak mengenal kekasihmu itu. Mungkin dia hanya memiliki nama yang sama, identitas yang sama, foto yang sama. Atau kau yang hanya bisa mengaku-ngaku. Hhhh, dasar penipu."

"Apa?"

"Begitulah."

Gadis itu mencengkeram pakaian Sakura. Katanya dengan membentak, "Kamu tuli, ya. Kubilang aku kekasihnya Naruto _-san_. Dia adalah orang yang baik, pengertian, selalu ada kapan saja aku membutuhkannya. Dia benar-benar lelaki yang tepat untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku."

Saat itu, Sakura ingat dia masih beruntung karena ada beberapa perawat yang melihatnya, lalu membantunya untuk mengusir gadis itu. Dan saat itulah ketika banyak orang kemudian mendukung Naruto dan Sakura agar segera melanggengkan hubungan mereka. Agar tidak ada lagi pihak ketiga yang mengganggu mereka.

Sempat bersitegang dengan Naruto beberapa waktu, Sakura akhirnya tahu kalau semua itu hanyalah kekeliruan. Karin datang ke rumah sakit. Karin berani bersaksi. Dari dalam mobil mercy mengkilat legam itu keluarlah gadis yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai kekasih Naruto. Sasuke ada di samping gadis itu sebagai pengawal.

Gadis itu tampak takut-takut, selama melangkah kedua tangannya senantiasa mengerat pada rok selututnya. Dia kemudian menjelaskan. Dia menyukai Naruto. Selama lelaki itu menjadi model dulu, dia sudah mengumpulkan majalah, produk iklan, artikel-artikel, bahkan sampai berani pindah kota hanya demi mendekati Naruto, mengawasinya dari jauh. Dia meminta maaf dan menyesal telah mengganggu Sakura.

Sakura berusaha membuang ingatan beberapa waktu yang lalu itu perlahan-lahan. Drama di televisi di depan mereka sedang menampilkan dua orang, lelaki dan perempuan, sedang duduk di dekat sebuah perapian, berpegangan tangan dengan tenang. Dia melihat sekilas ke arah Naruto. Lelaki itu sedang sibuk dengan ramen miliknya. Seolah tidak ada yang lebih menarik dibandingkan itu.

Tanpa sadar dia tersenyum lembut. Benar-benar lelaki yang polos, ya. Lalu untuk apa dia berpikir terlalu jauh pada masalah yang sudah jelas? Toh, selama ini Naruto adalah seseorang yang dapat dia percayai.

Sakura merasa tidak salah telah memilihnya, menjadikan lelaki itu bagian terpenting dalam hidupnya, sekarang, besok, atau pun di masa lalu. Dia ingin hal-hal seperti ini berjalan setiap kali dia membuka mata. Ya, memang, mungkin ada kalanya mereka akan bertengkar, hal-hal kecil, hal-hal besar. Mereka berdua akan cemburu, menumbuhkan rasa sayang itu agar kian memburu. Dia hanya percaya bersama Naruto dia bisa melewati semuanya.

"Naruto." Sakura memanggil dengan suara yang amat pelan.

Agaknya, lelaki itu tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Sakura. Naruto menyeruput mie-nya, menatap Sakura dengan kening berkerut. Seolah-olah dia ingin melihat apa yang ingin dikatakan Sakura lewat mata zamrud itu.

"Naruto-sayang," panggil Sakura kembali.

"Iya?"

"Boleh pinjam tanganmu sebentar?"

"Ada apa, Sakura- _chan_? Kamu mau diambilkan sesuatu? Buku-bukumu di rak yang tinggi itu? Atau... ."

"Bukan. Bukan itu. Cepat pinjam dulu tanganmu, Naruto."

Naruto menghentikan memasukkan suapan ke dalam mulut. Dia memberikan sebelah tangannya. Sebelah tangan itu diletakkan oleh Sakura di pangkuannya sendiri. Lalu Sakura menarik sebelah tangan Naruto yang lain. Wanita itu dengan kedua tangan kecilnya menangkup tangan Naruto. Membawanya ke dadanya. Seolah-olah tengah membuat sebuah permohonan. Harapan-harapan.

Naruto menatap, memperhatikannya, menerawang jauh. Mata zamrud hijau itu tengah menatapnya penuh binar cemerlang, cantik, meneduhkan. Seperti menangkup sebuah harapan besar di hati mereka berdua. Yang perlahan-lahan harapan itu mengisi ruang-ruang di pikiran mereka, jauh-indah, bagaikan kunang-kunang yang cemerlang, menabur ke semua ruangan di dalam rumah, lalu naik ke atas langit.

Dia sendiri juga berharap kalau kebersamaan mereka ini akan berlanjut keesokan harinya. Lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

Dari balik kaca jendela rumah mereka, pagi yang dingin itu salju mulai turun perlahan-lahan laksana berkah yang turun dari langit. Begitu putih, suci. Semoga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End


End file.
